


By Her Side

by ThatRavenclawBitch



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRavenclawBitch/pseuds/ThatRavenclawBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Belle had always been the strong one, by Rumple's side, never giving up. When tragedy strikes Belle's life, it's his turn to do the same for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Her Side

A single tear rolled down Belle’s cheek. It was the first reaction she’d had since Doctor Whale had delivered the news twenty minutes ago.

Rumplestiltskin wasn’t sure how to react to her near catatonic response, so he’d just sat beside her, one arm around her shoulders, waiting until she wanted to speak.

”He’s gone,” she said finally, her sweet voice breaking on the words. The sound pierced his heart like one of Robin’s arrows. “Just like that, he’s gone.”

As if a dam had broken, Belle dissolved into tears, her breath coming in shuddering gasps as she sank against Rumple’s side. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, allowing her to sob into his suit jacket.

They’d been cooking dinner when the call came from the hospital. Belle’s hair was pulled up in a ponytail, flour smudged across her cheek as she applied herself to making pizza dough from scratch. If he pressed his face to her hair he could still smell the scent of baking bread, overpowering the sterile, antiseptic scent of the ICU.

A mere hour ago Belle had been happy, laughing as she flitted around their kitchen, ordering him to chop vegetables and pour wine. And now she was crying, having lost the last bit of family she had in this world. He was so used to Belle being the strong one, his anchor, holding him up and giving him hope regardless of what tragedy struck them. Could he do the same for her?

Eventually Belle pulled away, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. He kept one arm around her shoulder, pressing kisses to her forehead. They were both orphans now. Utterly alone in this world, but for each other. Rumplestiltskin understood loss better than most.

"He always seemed so strong," Belle said shakily. "Like nothing could ever take him. He stood up to ogres for God’s sake! How does a man like that just drop dead?"

The question was rhetorical, so Rumple didn’t answer, just continued to rub soothing circles against her back. A new fear needled at the back of his mind. Moe French wasn’t a young man, but he wasn’t physically much older than Rumple himself. Maybe ten years at most?

He’d been overjoyed when Belle broke his Dark One’s curse with True Love’s Kiss, freeing him from Zelena and a lifetime of darkness. Suddenly that seemed so stupid. He was twice Belle’s age, physically. In ten years time would she be here again? This time mourning him?

Rumple pushed the thought to the back of his mind. A heart attack had felled Sir Maurice. It could happen to anyone. Rumple couldn’t let his fear dictate his life as it once had.

Belle laid her head against Rumple’s shoulder.

"He hated me," she said, and Rumple had to contain his shock at her words.

"No, sweetheart," he replied. "He hated me. He loved you more than anything. He might not have expressed it well, but I know a father’s love when I see it."

Belle closed her eyes, fresh tears making their way down her cheeks.

"We were so close when I was a child," she said. "I’m so sorry we lost that."

Rumple hugged her close. “That wasn’t your fault, darling. He loved you, and he knew you loved him as well. Never doubt that.”

A few moments later a nurse came and asked if they’d like to see him. Belle looked to Rumple, grabbing his hand, before nodding.

He stood with her, holding her tightly to him, trying to convey with touch the things he couldn’t put into words. She squeezed his hand and Rumple thought maybe he was doing this right after all. Maybe the best way to be Belle’s strength was just to be by her side.


End file.
